The Host cont from Mel's perspective
by frosty 0789
Summary: This is a continuation of the end of the Host three years later. It is told in the perspective of Mel. All of the charcters are of Stephenie Meyer's creation! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The wind whipped through my long dark hair. It felt too open. The vegetation was sparse and not suitable to take cover in if necessary. I felt Jared beside me and he squeezed my hand when I glanced at him in concern. If it were just Jared and I on this mission, I wouldn't be worried. But Jamie and Wanda and Ian came along too. These days Wanda and Ian were inseparable and Jamie was well Jamie. Over the past three years Jamie grew taller and now had a little stubble growing. I still cannot believe that three years has passed since I acquired my old body again! I felt like I never left.

The setting sun and cast a soft glow over the faces of my family. We would stop in a hotel for the night. The last one before we left civilization for good. Over the years we had grown careless, and eventually the souls caught up with us. That was one day that is now burned into my memory. Chaos reining. Shannon and Maggie's grins spreading wider and wider as they fed off of the disunity. Jeb attempting and failing at keeping everyone calm. The entire colony had to move to the extra caves and there was little food there. Therefore, the five of us were sent out to gather food and other such supplies. Well Jamie wasn't but he was old enough to make his own decisions. Or at least that is what I keep telling myself.

"Hey are we there yet?" Jamie yelled over the roar of the wind.

"Almost, we have a few more stops before we get there," Wanda called from the driver's seat. "You all remember the drill right? Stay in the car until I can get you into the hotel. Understand?" Wanda glanced in the review mirror piercing us with her stare. I have to say, over the past few years, Wanda has transformed from the sweet little girl she was when she came upon the body to the drill sergeant she is today.

"Um, Wanda honey, I think we would not be alive if we did not have the plan drilled into our heads," Ian said as he running his hands through her hair, twirling a piece around his fingers. Wanda leaned into him, absorbing his warm touch.

"I know but still, I am paranoid. My family's safety is on the line here. My other family that is" Wanda corrected herself at the last minute.

"What are we? Chopped liver?" Jared laughed beside me. My heart skipped a beat at the sound. I pulled him closer to me and held him. My arms just long enough to wrap fully around his built body.

Finally, after several more long minutes, the black car pulled in the hotel parking lot. Wanda parked the car a safe distance away. Far enough away from the entrance to provide safety, but close enough that it no suspicion would be aroused. Wanda left us with a quick kiss from Ian and mummers of encouragement.

Wanda was an asset to the community. No matter how much Ian wanted to deny it. Wanda had not failed us since she stumbled upon the camp. As a result, my fear and concern dissipated as I watched her enter the hotel. She could do this. I know she could. I had faith.

It was taking too long. She should have been back by now. How long does it take to get a key for the room? Something's happened. Something went wrong. How could it go wrong. The four of us were hunched over in our seats. My hands grasped Jared and Jamie. I held them close and I would not let go until I was sure that Wanda was safe.

" Would you stop that!" Jamie whispered across the car at Ian who was drumming his fingers rapidly across the top of the dashboard.

"Oh sorry," Ian said absentmindedly. "We need to go in there. I has been way to long. She should have been back. I know for a fat that it does not take an hour to get a key to a hotel. It takes like 10 minutes." Ian started to open the car door, but Jared immediately leaned forward and shut the door quickly.

"No. Do you want to risk further exposing us when we are already under a microscope? Why would you do that?" Jared whispered in a harsh voice that carried through the car. "I love Wanda but we need to think of Jeb and the rest of the humans that are waiting and counting on use to bring them food and other supplies so that they can survive! We really should not be out here in the first place! It is too risky! We should have stayed in the car and just slept on the side of the road!" Jared glared at Ian and leaned so far forward that he blocked Ian completely.

"Wait a minute here! By saying that we should just leave Wanda to her fate is like saying we should be leaving Mel to her fate! Would you do that Jared? Would you?"

Ian's remark hit too close to the truth. "Ian" Jared's voice was barely audible. "I already did once and I am not going to again." Jared looked at me with such tenderness that my heart nearly stopped. He gave me a soft kiss and then returned to glare at Ian.

"Guys settle down here! I want to save Wanda just as much as the next person. So we are going to! Mel what is the plan." Jamie's voice interrupted the bickering and it created a very sober tone.

"Ok, we are going to..." I was trying to see how this would all work out when two seekers rapped on the window of the car and opened the driver's door that was left slightly ajar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ok I know that I have not written or updated in a LONG time but I am in the process of revising and updating the more recent chapters. Here is chapter two, I hope you like it! All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

The two seekers looked friendly enough. One was an old man with graying brown hair. The other was young, blond hair, blue eyes that shimmered in the hotels entrance lights. "Hi! My name is Dances with Stars and my partner here is Wolf Howling in the Night. We saw your door slightly ajar and we were very concerned. Is everything ok?" The young blond seeker named Dances with Stars, spoke with authority.

I could see the wheels working in Ian's mind as his eyes darted between the two seekers. Finally, Ian explained, "We are fine! We were just waiting for our friend to come back to the car. There is no need to be concerned. Everything is ok." Shit, it looked like Jared had closed the door before, but I guess that the lock must have missed the connection with the car to lock completely. I gripped Jamie's and Jared's hands, my heart pounding in my chest. It was imperative that Ian make direct eye contact with the seeker. Seekers were very attune movements- especially suspicious movements. Jared wrapped his arms around me and mouthed the words "I Love You" into my hair. I leaned gently back into his warm embrace hoping and praying that everything would be ok and that the seekers would pass by us. The older seeker named Wolf Howling in the Night had other ideas.

He looked closer at Ian's eyes. After no more than a second, he reared back in surprise.

"You- You are not souls! You are human!" At this Wolf Howling in the Night took out his unused gun, his hands fumbling with inexperience. "Stay where you are and put your hands over your heads." Wolf Howling in the night addressed the entire car, his voice shaking.

Dances with Stars radioed to the seekers stationed within the hotel. "Flowers Blowing in the Wind, please being all available seekers to the entrance to Hotel de Cario Now! Also, there should be a soul in the hotel lobby who requested for a room." Dance with Stars paused and addressed Ian. "What does she look like?"

"Why would I tell you that you son of a bitch!" The old seeker hit him with the brunt of his gun.

Ian spat blood out from between his teeth. "Go to hell!"

Despite Ian's determination, a few minutes later tear streaked Wanda was led to the car. Ian lunged toward her regardless of the seekers attempts to restrain him.

"Wanda! You're ok! You're ok!" Ian embraced Wanda led her back to the car.

Dances with Stars and Wolf Howling in the Night along with a few others guided us out of the car and bound our hands behind our backs. "You are all under arrest"


	3. Chapter 3

All of the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. As I said in the last chapter, I am revising the last few chapters to make them better. The content will be the same but there is just going to be a few changes for the better. I will try to get them out as soon as possible with a few more chapters. Hope you like it!

The building that the seekers led us to was surprising. It was an old police building that we humans used back in the day. The only change being that there was a thick layer of dust on the lampposts that were attached to the doorway. Hands bound behind our backs, Jared and Jamie were pushed toward the door first followed by Wanda and Ian. Ian kept himself firmly attached to Wanda's side, brushing himself against her side as often as the seekers would allow. Jared and Jamie kept turning their heads to check that everyone was OK. In both of their eyes there was an air of determination, a determination that I could be proud of. I knew that if they had hope than no matter what we would find our way home.

The inside of the building was not much different than the outside. Dust covered all surfaces from the wooden counter at the entrance to the cell floors at the back of the building. A woman greeted us by the wooden counter, her pale blond eyebrows raised themselves above her grey eyes. "What is going on here? I was told by Blue Skies that I should wait here because there were prisoners that needed to be locked up! What is the meaning of this?"

Dances with Stars answered first, "I am just as surprised as you Moon Beams but these humans were caught right outside of the hotel."

Moon Beams answered sharply, "and you decided to lock them up and tie their hands behind their backs? What kind of souls are you!"

Wolf Howling in the Night quickly crossed the room and slapped her across the face with the back of his hand. "SILENCE! I will NOT tolerate this kind of insubordination from you! They pose a risk to the entire community! What will it look like if we do not capture invaders? Everything will be ruined!"

Jared looked back at me. There was a gleam in his eyes. A gleam that told me that this type of internal conflict will work in our advantage. Jamie, pointedly looked down at his hands while the two seekers were bickering. My eyes widened in surprise. A shard of the ice scraper that we carried in the car was lying in his palm. He quickly tucked the shard up his sleeve as Dances with Stars swept his gaze in our direction.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

This is the last chapter that will be updated as this is the last old chapter. I hope to create new chapters very soon but as before it is the same content but just a little bit different and events play out in a slightly different matter. This stories are based upon the creations of Stephenie Meyer. Enjoy ;)

Apprehension gripped my being as the bickering finally ended. It seemed as if Wolf Howling in the Night had convinced Moon Beams that we should remain at the police station in the cells. Wolf Howling in the Night pushed us apart- Jamie and Jared off to the left, Ian and I remained on the right side of the room. Wanda stayed in the middle, gripped by Dancing with Stars. "NOOOOO!" Jared managed to break free from the seekers just long enough to wrap his arms around me and place a gentle kiss on my forehead. All too soon, however, Wolf Howling in the Night and Moon Beams pulled him away. Behind him Jamie was staring oddly at the three cells that lined the back of the room. I tried to catch his eye but to no avail. Ian, beside me, visibly shook, the muscles in his hands flexed and re flexed. As per usual he had eyes only for Wanda, as he tried to send her signals and messages through his eyes.

The seekers pushed Ian and I into the middle cell, a cell that as only designated for one person. When questioned, Wolf Howling in the Night replied, "Your comfort is not our highest priority." I glared into his dark, evil eyes. The blood drained from my face. There was not a soul ring around his eyes. There was just the dark chocolate brown of the iris. It was only a instant, however as the soul ring flickered to life around the eye.

He was human! When a soul enters into the body of a human the soul cannot rid itself of the halo. Wolf Howling in the Night was human. But why? Why would a human pose as a soul? Why betray us when there was so few of us to begin with? The violent tendencies that Wolf Howling in the Night expressed could be explained by this! Before I could think about it further, the cell door closed and Jamie and Jared were pushed down the hall to another block of cells by two unfamiliar seekers. As Jamie was passing he quietly tossed the shard of glass into my cell. It landed, unbeknownst to the seekers just inside, by my foot.

Wanda stood in the center of the room for a brief moment before Wolf Howling in the Night said. "I think I will talk to her alone."

'Nooooo!" Ian lunged against the bars as he screamed obscenities "You bastard, I will kill you if you touch a hair on her head!" Paying Ian no heed, Wanda disappeared down the hallway and rounded a corner to a private room.

In short order, Wanda's screams could be heard, the pitch going an octave higher after two minutes. Ian lunged at the bars as he continued to scream obstinacies. When Moon Beams and Dances with Stars had turned their backs, I grabbed the shard up off the floor. There was only one way to escape; one way to survive. "Ian, I am so sorry! Please forgive me!" With that I plunged the shard of glass underneath my right ribcage, piercing my right kidney.


End file.
